Frontier Village
Frontier Village is the sole Nopon settlement in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is set inside a very large tree in the middle of Makna Forest, which the Nopon have inhabited. It is different from most areas in that you get two characters to join the party at this location. This is also one of the very few areas that received a significant name change from the Japanese: Saihate Villiage. Story After meeting up with Melia, the group (by this point comprising of Shulk, Dunban, Reyn and Sharla) enter Frontier Village. Melia requests to speak with the village Chief, Chief Dunga. Dunga is an old friend of Melia's and queries about her quest in the region. After a brief argument with Shulk and friends, Melia storms off. Later, Melia is found at the topmost area of Frontier Village. She continues to insist she needs no help defeating and slaying the Telethia that has escaped from the Northern regions. Chief Dunga suggests she accept the help from her new friends, to which Melia reluctantly agrees. Chief Dunga requests that their finest warrior go with the group to help insure their safety. When the group arrive at the Sacred Altar, Chief Dunga introduces the smallest yet most confident member of the group... Riki. After defeating the Leone Telethia the group is conducted to the Apex Lake and transported to the Eryth Sea. Landmarks & Locations B1F Landmarks *Entry Bridge B1F Locations *Nopon Kitchen *Underground Store *Reservoir GF Landmarks *Nopon Tower *Sacred Altar GF Locations *Central Plaza 1F Locations *Kyn Shopping Street 2F Locations *Pollen Orb Storehouse *Orb Storage Level 3F Locations *Middle Housing Level 4F Landmarks *Pollen Works *Riki's House 4F Locations *Pollen Works Level 5F Locations *Archaeology Level *Archaeology Centre 6F Landmarks *Chief's Residence 6F Locations *Top Housing Level 7F Landmarks *Prophecy Hut 7F Locations *Mysterious Sanctuary 8F Landmarks *Contemplation Terrace 8F Locations *Apex Lake NPC * Armour Shop * Weapon Shop * Ababa * Adidi * Bana * Batubatu * Berryjammy * Bokoko * Cherri * Dabidabi * Dedeba * Deki * Dobadoba * Gadada * Gerugu * Gowago * Hoko * Kacha * Kilaki * Kofuko * Kokora * Kuriku * Lalapa * Leku * Lupa * Medi * Migaga * Miko * Minana * Modamo * Norara * Npa * Pachipa * Pelupelu * Pepa * Pipiki * Pokapoka * Puko * Rasha * Rono * Tati * Tuzu * Yusa * Zazadan Heart-to-Hearts * At the Pollen Works ** Shulk and Riki - Green Affinity * Reawakened Memories ** Fiora and Sharla - Cloudy Affinity * A Day Like Any Other ** Fiora and Melia - Cloudy Affinity * Life's Hard for a Heropon ** Dunban and Riki - Heart Affinity * True Natures **Dunban and Melia - Green Affinity * A Mysterious Sanctuary **Riki and Melia - Green Affinity Quests For information on quests from this area, see Frontier Village Quests Images Frontier Village entry.jpg|Entry Weapon Shop (Frontier Village).png|Merchant Froniter Village inside.jpg|Inside Frontier Village.jpg|Wallpaper nopon art.jpg|Nopon with tree in background. Riki is in the middle with one of his littlepon. Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Frontier Village Category:Areas